


Lost And Found

by CoffeeAddict80



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine finds a cell phone at the Lima Bean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost And Found

**Author's Note:**

> just something quick I threw together while procrastinating on a different story.

Blaine grabbed his coffee from the barista and made his way over to the condiment station for some sugar. As he stirred the sugar into his coffee, he noticed a cell phone sitting on top of the napkin dispenser. He glanced around the Lima Bean to see if he could identify the owner, but it appeared as though all five of the other patrons in the small café were in possession of their phones.

Just as Blaine picked up the phone, to turn it into an employee in case the owner returned, the phone rang. The caller ID showed “Dad (work)” on the screen. Blaine figured the polite thing to do was to answer it and let them know the phone was safe and where it was.

“Hello?” Blaine answered.

“Hello? Who’s this? Where’s Kurt?” the caller responded.

“My name is Blaine Anderson. I found this phone at the Lima Bean. I was just about to turn it into the lost and found there. I only answered to let you know where the phone was,” Blaine explained.

There was a heavy sigh on the other end of the line. “Thank you. I appreciate that. If it’s not too much trouble, my garage is only a few blocks away from there; could you drop the phone off here instead? Hummel Tires and Lube? I’m not sure I trust that nothing will happen to it before my son can claim it,” the man said.

“That won’t be a problem. I have to pass by there on my way home anyway. Who should I ask for when I arrive?” Blaine asked.

“Burt. Burt Hummel.”

“I’ll see you in a few minutes then,” Blaine responded, before hanging up. He gathered his coffee and belongings and headed outside to his car.

-*-

Kurt walked into his father’s office, and glanced around the room. “Hey dad, I think I left my phone in here when I stopped by earlier, have you seen it?” he asked.

Burt looked up from his desk at his son. “Actually, you left it at the Lima Bean,” he answered, gruffly.

“How do you know that?” Kurt asked, curiously.

“I just called you to let you know that you and Finn are on your own for dinner tonight, and some guy named Blaine answered. He’s on his way here right now to return it,” Burt explained.

-*-

Blaine walked up to the front desk of the garage about ten minutes later and rang the service bell. A boy dressed in high-end designer clothing, who looked to be about Blaine’s age, walked over to the desk. “How can I help you?” the boy asked.

It felt like all of the air left Blaine’s lungs and it took a moment before he could remember how to speak. “Oh! Um, I’m looking for Burt Hummel,” he said.

“Are you Blaine?” the boy asked, hopefully.

Blaine nodded. “Yeah, that’s me. I’m Blaine. And you’re gorgeous,” he responded, slapping a hand over his mouth, eyes widening, as he realized what he just said.

The boy gaped at him for a moment, blush rising high on his cheekbones. Blaine was just about to apologize when he heard a quiet “Th-thank you. No one has ever called me that before.” The boy drew in a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and held his hand out in greeting. “I’m Kurt. Burt’s son. That’s my phone you found,” Kurt said, indicating the cell phone in Blaine’s hand.

Blaine accepted the handshake, taking note of how soft Kurt’s hands were. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said, holding onto Kurt’s hand longer than strictly necessary. He noticed Kurt blushing again, glancing down and their joined hands. “Oh! Um, here you go. Sorry about that,” Blaine said, sheepishly, handing over the phone to Kurt.

“Thank you for returning it. Not a lot of people would have done that,” Kurt said.

“You’re welcome. Like I told your dad, I have to drive by here to get home, so it wasn’t really a problem,” Blaine told him. He stood there searching for something else to say, but came up empty-handed. “Um, well, I guess I should probably be going now…” he trailed off, wanting to drag out the goodbye. He turned around and slowly made to leave.

“Blaine, wait,” Kurt said. When he had Blaine’s attention, he continued, “Could I maybe buy you a coffee, tomorrow, as a thank you for returning my phone in one piece?” he asked, nervously.

Blaine beamed a smile at him, “Yeah. I’d really like that. Does 3:30 work for you?” he asked.

Kurt nodded, “It’s a date.”

 


End file.
